This invention relates to article carriers and more specifically to ski boot carriers.
Whenever a skier leaves for the skiing area, he generally must tote with him not only his skis, clothing, waxes, and other paraphernalia but generally needs to have at least one hand free for carrying a number of articles. Carrying one's ski boots has always presented a problem because some ski lodges or ski resorts simply do not have adequate facilities for storing such equipment when not in use. The equipment must be adequately stored or contained within the clothing of the wearer to prevent theft of the same as an additional problem.
It has been found that it is desirable to have a means of securing two ski boots together and have some means for carrying them so that they provide the least trouble for their wearer. Additionally, when they are being worn, it is also desirable to have a mechanism that will contain the ski boots but when not in use is readily disposed within the ski clothing so that it does not have to be stored in a locker or within some security area.